The Surprise of Valentine's Day
by SlushyRain
Summary: Jerome has a little something special planned for Mitch on Valentine's Day! How will he take it? Merome one-shot. Mitch x Jerome


**Jerome POV**

Today is the special day of the year! No, not Christmas or Halloween- Valentines! The day of love and roses.. Especially chocolate. Yum! I have a very special day planned for Mitch, Like I do every year. I had gifts for him even when we weren't dating- That's how much I liked the guy. However, this year was special. I've been dating Mitch for three years now and I have the biggest surprise ever! You want to know what it is? Ha, too bad. Not telling!

Anyways, I had already picked up the essentials- chocolates, roses, and a card- and I was making my way over to Mitch's house. Mind you, he had no idea I was even in Montreal. We had been really busy lately, packing and recording to get ready for our move to California so we had decided to just spend the day alone and skype later on. But, being the sneaky bacca I am, I decided to come up here without his knowledge. I'm great, aren't I?

I pulled onto his road and parked a little ways away from his house. Wouldn't do any good if he looked out the window and saw me, would it? 'Course not! I grabbed the bag full of gifts and quickly patted myself down to make sure I had everything I needed. I slid out of the car and made my way up his driveway, careful to not slip on the patches of ice that dotted the road.

Da da tada da!

I tapped on his door and ducked my head. I had worn a baggy coat to hide my face, effectively hiding who I was. I heard the door open and I could hear Mitch's gasp.

"Sir? Are you okay?" He asked curiously. Why would a man be on his porch? I did my best to hold back a snicker.

"I'm so sorry to trouble you, but is there a way I might have a small bit of food? A banana or orange, if you may?" I asked humbly, disguising my voice to where it was gravely and deep.

"Of course! Step right in and I'll go grab you something." Mitch granted and opened the door wider before disappearing inside.

I grabbed the bag and scrambled inside. I quickly threw my hood back and grabbed the roses out of the bag. Fixing my hair, I waited for Mitch to turn the corner.

"Sir? I have some bananas and oranges for yo-" His voice trailed off as his eyes landed on me. "J-Jerome?! What, who, HUH?" The bag slipped from his hands and dropped to the floor.

I laughed and took a step forward. "Happy Valentine's Day, you. Did you really think I'd let you spend it alone?" I asked, placing the roses in his hands. He face broke out in huge grin and I could see the tears collect in his eyes.

"I love you!" He laughed and launched himself at me. I caught him easily- Baccas are strong, you know?- and spun him around, laughing with him. I set him down and rested my forehead against his.

"I love you too, Mitch." I whispered. I leaned down and kissed him lightly on the lips. I could feel his smile as he pushed closer to me. After a moment I pulled back and looked him in the eyes.

"I have one more gift, Mitch." I said and I'm sure he could see the mischief in my eyes. He nodded his head, watching me carefully as I stepped back. I reached into my pocket and quickly slid to one knee before he could register what was going on. As I opened the box, his eyes grew wide and his hands flew to his mouth, stifling the small gasp that escaped.

"Mitchell," I began. "Since the day I first met you when we were kids, I knew it was something special. Through all the pranks and arguments you stuck by my side. I still remember the day I fell in love with you and the day we began dating like it was yesterday. It's so hard to believe that it's been three years of us, and I hope that there are even more of those years to come. Will you marry me, please?"

I opened the box to reveal a silver band with a single diamond set into the ring. Tears streamed down his face and he nodded his head. I stood back up and slid the ring onto his finger before pulling him back to my arms.

"Happy Valentine's Day." I whispered into his ear.

* * *

Hey guys! Slushy here. I wanted to do a small one-shot for Merome for Valentine's day. I thought it turned out nice c: I hope you enjoyed!

_**#MEROME**_


End file.
